One leaves, one enters
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is madly in love and believes his life couldn't get better. When Harry hears a conversation he is left heartbroken. He returns to Hogwarts to do his final year and hopes this time will help him forget his heartache, but that year leads to a new love. Slash: some language, Harry/Charlie, Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry was lying on his stomach panting heavily as he stared at the man beside him, the man that had him groaning and begging to be fucked not long before.

'I can't believe you did that,' Harry panted.

Charlie smirked, 'Good wasn't it?'

'Yes, it was. I know we've been doing this for a while now, but this surprised me. You have a hell of a lot of experience Weasley, more than I realised.'

'I should, been doing this for a long time now with lots of different men.'

Harry hated hearing about all these different men that Charlie had slept with and he had no desire to hear about them again, so he changed to subject.

'We should get showered and dressed, you're mum is expecting us for dinner.'

'True and she'll start on both of us if we're late,' Charlie rolled off the bed, 'Won't be long Potter.'

'I'm not doing anything apart from resting my very used body Weasley.'

Charlie laughed, 'That it was,' he said seductively then strolled naked into the bathroom, leaving the door open while he showered.

Harry sighed feeling very content, 'Things couldn't be better than they are right now,' he grinned hugely then slowly stood up just as Charlie walked out with a towel around his waist, 'I won't be long and we can get going.'

'I'll be downstairs,' Charlie dressed then headed downstairs to wait for Harry. He stood staring out the window thinking about his life. So much has happened over the last few years, but finally he could have his old life back, something he had been hoping to have for a while now.

'Okay, I'm ready,' Harry said as he hurried down the stairs.

Harry and Charlie apparated to the Burrow, got hugged by Molly Weasley, Ginny, Angelina and Hermione, kissed on the cheek by Fleur before they shook hands with all the male Weasley's and Seamus who was there because he was Ginny's boyfriend.

'So another couple of weeks and back to being students for the last time, are we ready for that?' Ron asked.

'It's going to seem strange, but it is just for the year, we can handle it. McGonagall's letters did say we will have a bit more freedom since we're technically passed the age where students would have already left,' Harry said.

'True and as long as we do our work, then we should be given a bit more freedom,' Hermione said.

'So are you two still going to move in together when we finish?' Harry asked.

'Yes, we both want to and it will be easier paying for everything with two wages coming in instead of one. You're lucky Harry; you don't have to pay rent.' Hermione said.

'I did offer you know, but you both turned me down.'

'We know Harry, but it just wouldn't feel right allowing you buy us a flat. We'll do this like everyone else, start with renting then we'll get the loan off you when we're ready to commit to buying. At least we don't have to be approved with you, we just have to wait until we're ready,' Ron said.

'That's true, but at least you're letting me lend that to you. So when are we going to get all our stuff, we need to go shopping?'

'Let's make it on Monday; it's going to take most of the day though. Having to be fitted for new robes, including the dress robes for the end of year ball McGonagall is putting on. I still wonder why she's doing this when it's never been done before, only for the yule ball,' Hermione said.

'She's probably thinking about how different it could have been Hermione. She was there for almost a year with the death eaters; she knew what Hogwarts could have been like. So I think this is her way of sort of thanking everyone but also letting us and the staff have a good time after all that happened over the years.'

'I think Harry's right Hermione; she wants everyone to enjoy themselves. Think of this, right after that ball, we're finished our schooling and going into the working world. So even though we are adults already, we haven't really done what our age normally would do because we had to wait. So even though we will work Hermione, let's enjoy this year now we can, finally,' Ron said.

'I like the sound of that, what about you Hermione, have a good time as long as we do our work?' Harry grinned.

Hermione stared at her boyfriend and her best friend, 'Alright, but if I see you two slacking off then you will hear about it.'

Ron and Harry who were sitting on each side of Hermione both wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tight, almost squeezing her which made Hermione laugh.

'We promise to do our work Hermione, since I realised what I want to do now the war is over, I'm anxious to get started and I know I need to bring up my potions for that,' Harry said.

'Yeah, you went from wanting to be an auror to wanting to be a healer, big change of direction there. But we get why mate and it does make sense. So if I get hurt as an auror, at least I have you to patch me up.'

Harry laughed, 'Your own personal healer, you've got it.'

Just then, Harry caught a bit of the conversation between Charlie and Bill, he couldn't believe what he had been hearing. So he thought he'd wait until dinner was over before he asked Charlie about it. Harry felt a little shocked, but he also felt a pain in his heart, no one could tell anything was wrong, Harry had become very good at hiding how he felt and only showed it when he wanted to, and right now Harry was hurt but not one person at the table realised it. He tried to stay concentrating on what Ron and Hermione were saying, but he couldn't seem to get his ears to stop listening in on what Charlie was saying.

Even though Harry needed to ask Charlie about what he told Bill, he couldn't bring himself to ask, it hurt too much and he didn't want anyone else to know he was upset about this. So Harry decided to wait until Charlie came to his place. This was the first time since they had been together that Harry didn't want Charlie to stay with him, but Charlie always stayed at Harry's place, he had for a while now.

'So are we heading back to your place Harry?'

Harry turned too stared at Charlie and no matter how he felt, he couldn't say no. 'Yeah, if you want and you usually do, so I figured it was a given, I'll just say goodbye to Hermione and Ron.'

Charlie nodded then watched as Harry spoke with his friends before they left the house. He could tell something was on Harry's mind; he didn't seem his normal joyful self.

After making love, Harry slowly turned his head to stare at Charlie, 'I um, wanted to ask you something?'

'Sure Harry.'

'Are you going back to Romania?'

'Yep, my boss finally got back to me; he can't wait to get me back at work. He knew I wanted to hang around for a while to help rebuild and spend time with the family after Fred. So I told him I'll be back next week. I was going to tell you tomorrow since I only got his letter today.'

'I overheard you talking to Bill, anyway, I'm knackered, night Charlie,' Harry turned and faced the other way so Charlie couldn't see his face or the tears that were pooling in his eyes. Neither of them ever spoke about how they felt or how long they might be together. But Harry figured they were a proper couple since Charlie was always at Harry's place, stayed every night and had done for the last six month. But it seemed to Harry that Charlie was just passing the time until he left. Harry felt very used because he had fallen in love with Charlie, now he was glad he never told him. Harry didn't want him staying out of guilt or that he felt that he should have said something earlier so Harry would realised he was just after sex and nothing else. Harry also realised he should have known better, he'd heard all the stories about Charlie's sex life, all the men he had sex with, he'd heard Mrs. Weasley say so many times that Charlie would be a bachelor forever, he wasn't the type to settle down. Why didn't he realise that before now, Harry thought sadly as he felt Charlie move beside him, probably trying to get comfortable. Harry wondered what he should do now, Charlie would probably want to stay for the next week, before he left, could Harry stay with him knowing now that all this was to Charlie was sex and nothing else. Harry didn't know what to do or if he should do anything, just act like everything is fine even when it wasn't, to Harry, his heart was breaking into pieces.

Even though it was hard, Harry didn't say anything to Charlie, he acted like he always did and they still had sex, a lot. The night before Charlie was due to leave, Mrs. Weasley was putting on a big family dinner, Harry lied even though he hated lying, he said he wasn't feeling well and was going to have an early night. They seemed to believe him, so Harry said goodbye to Charlie that morning knowing he would never see him again and all Charlie said to Harry was it had been fun, he had a great time and when he came back for a visit they could hook up again. When Charlie left, Harry could finally let all his emotions out and before he knew it, he was crying, something he hadn't done in a long time.

Harry had a couple of days to get himself together before he needed to go shopping with Hermione and Ron for their Hogwarts supplies and for their robes. Harry hoped being busy with his school work would help him forget that the man he loved had left him.

'So, are we ready for the big shop?' Ron asked as he stepped into Harry's house.

'All set,' Harry picked up his bag that had already been charmed with an undetectable expansion charm and a featherlight charm. He knew with the amount of books he had to buy along with everything else, he needed those charms.

'Let's go,' Hermione smiled then the three friends apparated away and arrived near the Leaky Cauldron. They hurried through to the back, tapped the bricks before entering Diagon Alley. Harry still got a kick out of seeing all the wizard shops. They spotted their friends and headed over to them.

'Um, Ginny, can I speak with you alone, just for a minute?'

'Yeah, sure Harry,' Ginny looked puzzled like everyone else but she moved away with Harry, 'What's up?'

Harry held up the captains badge, 'I realised I won't have time, so you should be captain.'

'But Harry, McGonagall gave it to you and you're a brilliant seeker.'

'Thanks, but I really want to be a healer Ginny, so I have to make sure I study. Do you realise how long it's been since I picked up a book. I've been doing a lot of thinking about this, it's the right decision. You'll do a great job as captain and you do want to play professionally and I don't, so it makes sense,' Harry could tell Ginny was reluctant to take it, so he took her hand and placed the badge on her palm, 'Go out and win one for me,' Harry smiles then walks back to his friends.

'What was that about?' Seamus asked looking suspiciously at Harry.

'Not what you think Seamus,' Ginny giggled, then held up the badge, 'Harry won't be playing, so it looks like I'm captain this year.'

'But Harry, I thought we were going to go out winning the cup,' Ron said.

'I know Ron, but I realised I won't have time to concentrate on quidditch, not with how much studying I have to do. Like I said to Ginny, I haven't looked at a book in over two years, not those types of books. Ginny wants to play professionally and she's a great chaser, she deserves to be captain. Now can we drop this and go shopping?'

'I think Harry's right, especially when he wants to be a healer, he will need to study,' Hermione said but all the friends rolled their eyes except Harry who smiled at her even if he hadn't been completely truthful. He did need to study, but thinking about quidditch made him think about Charlie and Harry was trying everything he could to put the red head out of his mind and out of his heart. Finally the friends went to buy everything they needed; they did break for lunch before finishing getting everything they would need for their last year as students of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry met Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus at the Burrow, they hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye, then they apparated straight onto platform nine and three quarters. They found a carriage where Neville, Hannah and Luna joined them not long after.

'This is it, finally doing our last year, and even though we're all adults, this makes it official in a way,' Neville said but he had a touch of sadness in his voice.

'It is Neville, after this we all have to get work, our own homes, all the responsibility that come with being an adult.' Hermione said.

'That's why I said we should have fun this year, still do our work but have this one year where we can act like any student, none of us have really done that, now we can,' Ron said.

'So quidditch, maybe annoy Filch and Mrs. Norris, the odd detention, sounds good,' Seamus said.

'George gave me a few items that will help with Filch. As he put it, we have to go out with a bang,' Ginny giggled, she saw Hermione's mouth turn up slightly but Ginny could tell she was trying to hide it.

Harry never contributed to the conversation, he just listened to everyone talking about what they wanted to do their last year at Hogwarts and what they wanted to do when they finished. Every time Harry would look at Ron and Ginny his thoughts would drift to the other red head. He'd have to mentally shake those thoughts from his head then concentrate on something else.

During the train ride, Harry and his friends were all asked to sign their chocolate frog cards, naturally Harry more than most. They had spoken about this days before and decided to just do it and since Harry had gotten so used to the attention and praise, he thought he'd just sign and get it over with. No matter where he went, he was always being thanked, always having his hand shook and ever since he told everyone he was gay, he was always being asked out by men. He turned down every one because at the time he thought of himself and Charlie as being a proper couple. Hermione spoke to him the day after they shopped and asked if he would start dating, maybe find someone he could settle down with. All Harry could say was he wanted to concentrate on his work which Harry knew Hermione would like, so she dropped the subject of dating and started talking about their life after Hogwarts.

When they stepped onto the platform at Hogsmeade, they all waved to Hagrid who was organising all the first years, three lots of first years. It had taken a year to get Hogwarts repaired, so this year especially there were going to be more students attending Hogwarts than ever before, so much so that McGonagall had to put on extra staff to cope with the amount.

They climbed the steps to the castle, but everyone was smiling because they got to finally see Hogwarts completely repaired so you couldn't even tell anything had happened. They might know exactly what happened, but at least there was nothing to constantly remind them of what had taken place.

As Harry and his friends entered the great hall, it actually fell silent as all the students watched them walk in. It lasted for what seemed like ages before talk broke out and naturally they all heard Harry's name mentioned but the friends did hear their own names mentioned as well.

They sat and watched all the first years being sorted, but because there were three different ages, they were going to be taught separately as well. McGonagall and the newly formed governors figured the twelve and thirteen year olds would cope with normal first year lessons but also second and third year lessons since they were older. So after the sorting with the sorting hat for once not giving out any warnings and any talk of danger, everyone finally ate. During desert Luna stepped over to Harry.

'Can we talk in private Harry?'

'Sure Luna,' Harry saw his friends looking puzzled, but he shrugged, then went over to the corner with Luna, 'What's up?'

'You, I can see it Harry, your heart is sad. Are you missing Charlie?'

'Um Luna, I'm fine, really.'

'Are you going to lie to me Harry Potter?'

Harry sighed, 'No, sorry, okay yes, I'm hurt that he left. But please don't tell anyone Luna, I don't want them to realise I'd been an idiot. Everyone always said Charlie liked his bachelor lifestyle, but I thought we were different.'

'You're love for him is strong, maybe you could put that into your work.'

'That's what I'm going to do, study and work.'

'But you need to love Harry, you will find someone else.'

'I don't want to, not yet. I'm fine with concentrating on my studies so I can become a healer.'

'Alright, but if you want to cry you can use my shoulder anytime you want.'

Harry smiled then hugged his friend, 'Thanks Luna, I might just take you up on that.'

'Go back and finish your desert, I'll see you tomorrow,' Luna kissed Harry's cheek then went back to the Ravenclaw table while Harry went back to the Gryffindor table.

'What did Luna want?' Ron asked.

'Nothing really, talking about studying everything I need to be a healer. She thinks all the love I have should be put into that,' Harry rolled his eyes to make it look like they always did when Luna would say strange things even if this wasn't really that strange. But to Harry's relief his friends seemed to believe him, even Hermione. Harry had been worried she might pick up on something being wrong, she usually did with Harry, but this time she hasn't and Harry figured it was because she was now concentrating on her own relationship with Ron. They had spoken a lot and realised they would need to talk and compromise to make this relationship work because Hermione and Ron were two such very different people, but they loved each other, so that's what they were doing, talking a lot, working things out with a lot of making up which no one liked to be around when Hermione and Ron decided to make up after a fight. When everyone finished eating, McGonagall stood up, smiled at all the students before commencing her welcome back to Hogwarts speech, just like every headmaster or headmistress had done for a thousand years.

The first week back at Hogwarts was hard on all students and even hard on the staff. The returning students like Harry and his friends realised how much they needed to study and catch up on, but to Harry, all the work he had to do was a good distraction. One thing he was looking forward to was spending time with Madame Pomfrey who had decided to take Harry and two other students into an early training program for healers. Harry found out that Draco Malfoy was one of the other students that wanted to be a healer, along with a girl from Ravenclaw, her name was Elizabeth Speers. Harry had seen her around Hogwarts over the years, but he had never spoken to her, she seemed nice Harry thought.

So Harry, Draco and Elizabeth sat in a small room at the back of the hospital wing and listened to Madame Pomfrey explain what she was going to have them doing this year. Naturally all the basics which included helping with caring for a patient, like changing bandages, giving potions, learning how to clean patients carefully due to their illness or injuries. She knew that since this was Hogwarts and not St Mungo's that they would not see a wide range of illness and injures, so she explained that she had asked for volunteers so her three students could practice using bandages, splints, how to help a patient sit up or lie down and how to get used to seeing both male and female naked bodies. How they would need to control their emotions and their bodies but to also act professionally.

'So we'll have to…um, touch someone naked?' Elizabeth asked blushing brightly.

'Yes Miss Speers, your reaction to this news is what I was talking about. You will need to control those emotions, those feelings. Now it's well known that Mr. Potter is gay, so he will need to do the same but with men.'

'Like me actually,' Draco said but gave a small shrug.

'So answer me this as you three are all between the age of nineteen and twenty. Have you had sexual relations?'

'Yeah, I have,' Harry said.

'Yes,' Draco said.

'No,' Elizabeth said blushing again.

'Then Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have that over you Miss Speers, they probably won't have as much trouble as you will. But let me assure you that it does get easier, you just have to concentrate on what you are here to do, care for and look after patients. Now first will be the basics in applying bandages, splits and creams. I have a few first, second and third years that are going to help with this. So you're next lesson will be learning how to do that.'

'Since you mention naked people; that would probably mean only the older students?' Harry asked.

'Yes Mr. Potter, anyone that is seventeen or older. Now another thing and I hope one of you will volunteer. As Miss Speers is inexperienced, I wish for one of you to be her first naked patient.'

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, 'I don't mind and at least I know I won't embarrass myself, she's a girl,' Harry shrugged, 'Sorry Elizabeth,' he gave her a cheeky smile which made her giggle.

'Yes, I don't have the right attributes that you obviously like.'

'Now Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, we all know that you two had your differences, I hope that will not become a problem?'

'Harry and I spoke a while back Madame Pomfrey; we put our differences and our past behind us and decided to start fresh. As Harry put it, this is a fresh and new life we're all living now, so it's time for us to also begin a new life.'

'Yes, it is, alright, why don't you three head out and study those books I gave you.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey,' Harry smiled then followed Draco and Elizabeth out of the hospital, 'It's going to be very interesting over the next couple of weeks.'

'So you really won't mind lying there naked for us to practice on?' Elizabeth asked blushing again.

'No, I'm fine just don't look too shocked when you see my scars.'

'That's why I didn't volunteer,' Draco said softly.

'Oh, you have scars from the battle too Draco?' Elizabeth asked.

'No; not from then.'

Harry sighed, 'From me,' Harry saw Draco give a very slight nod, 'Sorry about that, but you threw the first curse, I just reacted. So even though Snape got to you in time, they still scared?'

'Yes, I'm sure you know more than most that dark spells always leaves traces.'

'You used a dark spell Harry?' Elizabeth asked sounding and looking shocked.

'Yeah, I did, I didn't know it was a dark spell, not then. All it said was for enemies and it was one of Snape's own spells.'

'I never did find out how you found that spell of his.' Draco looked directly at Harry.

'I had his old potions book; at first I had no idea who owned it. Inside it said this book is the property of the halfblood prince, Hermione researched and found out that Eileen Prince was Snape's mother and his father Tobias Snape was a muggle, so prince and a half blood,' Harry shrugged, 'I hid it in the room of requirement after I hurt you that day, I felt sickened by what I had done,' Harry shrugged again, 'So when Crabbe set that blasted fiend fyre, it was destroyed along with everything else.'

'So that's why you were so good at potions that year, the book?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, I might not have liked Snape but he definitely knew what he was doing with potions. He had made changes, adding an extra ingredient, or stir, things like that and it always made the potions better, perfect. That's how I won the lucky potion, following Snape's instructions.'

'How did you come to have his book?' Elizabeth asked.

'When Ron and I found out that Slughorn was taking E students, we went to his class but never had any of our stuff, so Slughorn told us to use the books and everything else that was there. One book was new, Ron got that before me, the other was so old that I wasn't sure I could read it, especially with all the things crossed out and changed. But it worked out in the end until I ended up cursing Draco. Anyway, I'm going to have lunch before studying all these books,' Harry rolled his eyes making Elizabeth giggle, Draco just nodded and the three very different students all headed in different directions, but their aim was the same, to become healers and hopefully they could help people that needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ron was struggling a bit with his potions class, so naturally Hermione helped without actually telling him the answers. Harry was finding potions class very easy, the first time he ever thought that. Ginny had called for try outs but she did keep Ron as keeper since it was his last year, but told him that he needed to put the practice in even with his studies.

Harry, Elizabeth and Draco had their first practical lesson with Madame Pomfrey. There were three young students all lying on beds in the hospital that the three student healers practiced wrapping bandages on their arms, legs or head. Naturally they didn't do a perfect job the first time, but they knew they would get better. Harry had talked his friends into letting him bandage them in the common room at night so as the week progressed, he had done them perfectly making him grin hugely and making his friends laugh at how proud Harry looked.

Harry, Draco and Elizabeth stepped into the hospital and saw Madame Pomfrey standing near the end next to a curtained covered bed.

'Alright, you know what this lesson is, so Mr. Potter, if you could undress and lie down, then we can start.'

Harry shrugged, went behind the curtain and undressed before the matron, Draco and Elizabeth stepped over to the bed.

'Oh my,' Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth, 'Sorry, but you do have a lot of scars.'

'Yeah, as Ron calls them, my battle scars. But's it's all fine, so do what you have to.'

'Mr. Malfoy, why don't you start with placing a splint on Mr. Potter's right thigh and knee? Miss Speer's I want you to just look, get used to seeing a naked body because you will see a lot of them. Study each part and if it's alright with Mr. Potter, touch.'

'Touch, touch what?'

'Everywhere, but I am mainly talking about his penis. You will need to do this as a healer, whether it's to heal, apply creams or even just to wash a patient.'

'It's fine Elizabeth, do what you need to. The only thing I ask is to watch those long nails of yours,' Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

'Woman can learn to be delicate with long nails Mr. Potter, but as you are gay, you've never had to see or feel that before.'

'True,' Harry watched as Draco lifted his right leg ready to apply the splint, then he felt Elizabeth's light touch on his left leg and new she was nervous.

'Let's start with this Miss Speer's,' the matron lifted Harry's penis, then showed her how to touch without causing pain, how to check for anything out of the ordinary. Finally Elizabeth pulled herself together and examined her first male penis.

Over the next few months, the three student healers were always excited to start their classes with the matron. Draco had finally decided to be the patient so Harry could practice on him. Elizabeth was finally over her embarrassment and was able to touch every part of either Harry or Draco. They knew they would be getting the older volunteers soon, so they could see the different between the two male healer students and other males along with females. They understood when Elizabeth couldn't lie naked in front of Harry and Draco even though they were gay men, she was a virgin, so to her she couldn't undress in front of anyone; that was something she just couldn't bring herself to do that. So before the volunteers were brought in, Harry had to be the patient once more.

'This time you will be learning how to test semen, this test is to make sure that the man does not have anything wrong that could become a problem when trying to father children. It's a simple test and only takes a couple of minutes.'

'Um, how are you going to make Harry do that?' Elizabeth asked.

'A potion in case you thought I might have Mr. Malfoy excite him,' Poppy smirked.

'Well, I did wonder if that's what you might have to do especially since they are both gay, so I couldn't do it.'

'Just a simple potion, Mr. Potter drinks; he will instantly get an erection and ejaculate. The vial is place over the end of the penis, then we place three drops of this potion into it. If it's blue, then everything is normal, if it's red, then he has a problem but one that can be healed, if it's a deep purple colour, that means his sterile and nothing can heal his problem.'

'I hope it's not purple then.'

'So Miss Speer's, you hold the vial over the head of the penis, Mr. Malfoy if you would give Mr. Potter the potion please.'

Harry drank the potion then watched as his cock instantly got up and shot his cum straight into the vial.

'Blimey that happened fast.'

'The potion makes it happen fast. Alright Mr. Malfoy, three drops so we can see if maybe one day there will be little Potter's running around this castle.'

Harry chuckled then watched anxiously as the three drops of potion hit his semen, within seconds it was red.

'It seems you need a course of potions Mr. Potter.'

'So there's something wrong?'

'Yes, but nothing that can't be healed. With the amount of injuries you've had over the years, I would have been surprised if you didn't have something wrong,' Poppy summoned another vial, 'You will need this every day for a week, then we'll test you again.'

Harry drank the potion, 'So after I take all this I should be fine?'

'Yes, you don't have to look so worry Mr. Potter, it's not serious, probably just a blockage due to some scaring that needs healing.'

'So that time after the triwizard, it probably happened then?'

'Yes, but with everything that was going on, it was not the right time to subject you to any tests especially to a fourteen year old boy. But you were not up to anything at that time.'

'No, I was in shock and sore, every part of me was aching,' Harry could see Elizabeth's curiosity, 'When Voldemort returned, he decided to torture me for a while, but one of his spells hit me right in the groin. He mainly used the cruciatus curse, but this other one I think was to put me on the ground because I refused to do anything he said, that made him angry not that I cared, I just wanted to get away.'

'Alright, Mr. Malfoy that was very good, so you can remove the splint now. Miss Speer's if you would clean Mr. Potter as that is something you will need to get used to. Then we can call it a day.'

Draco and Elizabeth went about their jobs, then Harry dressed before the three student healers headed down to have some lunch.

'So, how was your lesson?' Ron asked as he sits on the floor with his work spread out in front of him.

'Good, I was naked again, this time I had to cum so they could perform a test,' Harry laughed when Ron's eyes widen in shock, 'We have to get use to all this, but I have a small problem, lucky I just need a course of potions,' Harry sits opposite Ron and pulls his own work out.

'What problem?'

'The lesson today was to test my semen, blue means everything was okay, red means there was a problem but can be fixed and purple means sterile, I'm red.'

'When you were hit that time, at the graveyard?' Ron looked curious.

'Yes, that's what Madame Pomfrey and I believe anyway. She had to heal me that night, but with what was going on and how tired I was, she didn't think I'd be up for this test.'

'Not to mention embarrassed since you were only fourteen.'

'She said that as well. Anyway, how's your work going?'

'Better now, Hermione's finally explaining things so I can understand them, she's not using so many big or complicated words.'

'Where is she anyway?'

'Library, where else,' Ron shrugs.

'That's Hermione; I better get stuck into this before anything else.'

'So do you think you'll have any problem becoming a healer?'

'No, I find it all fascinating and so far it's not that hard. Naturally we aren't doing examinations to see if we can find out what's wrong with someone. Madame Pomfrey said diagnosis is one of the hardest things to learn, it's the wand movements along with the different words for each spell. So we have to wait until we start at St Mungo's before we can learn those. The potions aren't bad either; a lot of them are the same to make just adding a different ingredient or taking one away. She showed us a couple of diagnosis spells, the wand movements for certain illnesses are complicated, but when we start it will get easier. So even though we can't do the actual diagnosis yet, we can practice the wand movements. What about you with all this, getting better?'

'Yep, finally, so that should get me into the auror training program, then I have no idea what will happen.'

'Well Tonks and Mad-eye did say the test and trials are gruelling, but not really that difficult. I don't see you having any trouble Ron, not after some of the stuff we've had to do.'

'That's what I'm hoping.'

Harry and Ron got stuck into their work before finally heading down to dinner, where Hermione, Neville and some of their other friends joined them.

When Harry, Draco and Elizabeth stepped into the hospital they saw curtains around three beds with Madame Pomfrey waiting for them.

'Alright, we have three patients, all naked, two young women and one young man. Each of you will examine each patient. Now this is the first time Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be seeing a naked female so even though you are gay, you must act responsibly and conduct yourselves as professionals. I will explain what you will be doing, the young woman have agreed to be your practice subjects. So we'll start with Miss Speer's with the young man, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy with the woman. Miss Speer's, you know how to check the penis, but now you do it on another man, but also his testicles as I showed you,' Poppy waited until Elizabeth went behind the curtain then explained to Harry and Draco what they would be doing.

Harry and Draco nodded then stepped behind the curtain and watched as the matron went about the examination, then she had Harry with one woman and Draco with the other.

'So you're okay with me doing this Miss Parsons?' Harry asked feeling a little nervous.

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey explained how all healers had to learn this and the best way was on an actual patient. You don't need to look nervous, I've had sex before, so I'm okay with this especially since I know you're gay and you are going to be a healer.'

'Alright, I'll try to be gentle,' Harry went about examining her breasts, 'They feel normal as far as I can tell.'

'Madame Pomfrey said their fine, so you're doing good so far,' she smiles.

Harry continued his examination of his volunteer patient, 'Alright, no infections or diseases, you're perfectly healthy as far as I can tell.'

'I hardly felt that, you have a soft touch.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled.

'Good to know, thanks.'

'That was very well done Harry; you also made the patient feel comfortable with you. A lot of women do not feel comfortable with male healers.'

'That was one of my concerns, how a woman will feel with me and how I will feel examining her. But I did see her as someone I could help if I examined her properly.'

'Then finish up here, then you can do your examination on our young man.'

Poppy watched Harry, Draco and Elizabeth and thought these three are going to make excellent healers when they finish their training. Right now she knew it was just at the start, they still had three years of studying and learning to do, but she knew they would do it. It had been her idea to take students into an early training program but thankfully Minerva had thought the idea was good for the student to have more than basic knowledge before their gruelling training that would start after they leave Hogwarts. Minerva said if all went well, then they would add this to the program for any student that wished to study healing. So Poppy knew from next year she might have more students and a lot more work. But she enjoyed passing on her knowledge to young people who wished to dedicate their lives to helping people. After the examinations were over, the three students in the beds dressed, the three student healers thanked them for volunteering before they all left for the day. Poppy could not stop smiling as she watched them leave, and even though she never tries to show favouritism, she couldn't help feeling that way about Harry Potter and that was because of what he had been through for years. Someone going through that type of trauma could turn someone hard and uncaring, but not Harry, he always had a caring side and that has not changed, so she knew he was going to make an excellent healer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry was sitting down under a large beech tree studying his healing books. He figured it was quieter out here so he could practice the wand movements without being disturbed. Since this year at Hogwarts started, he spent more time alone and he knew most of it was because every time he saw Ron or Ginny it reminded him of Charlie. He had hoped by now that those feelings would be easing, but so far the ache in Harry's heart was still there. Harry rotated his neck then stretched a bit even though he was sitting and as he did he saw the red head flying around the quidditch pitch.

'Even seeing that reminds me of Charlie,' Harry sighs, 'Why did I have to fall for you? All you wanted was sex, nothing else, then you leave,' Harry shook his head then forced his eyes away from Ron practicing quidditch then went back to studying his books.

Hermione had just been about to join Harry when she heard him, 'Oh my,' she whispered then moved away, 'He loved Charlie, why didn't he tell me. He's so good at hiding his real feelings, but he should have told me,' Hermione sighed and decided never to tell Harry she heard him, so she turned and headed back into the castle.

Draco and Elizabeth both had their books as they headed outside in the warm sun. Elizabeth headed over to join her friends and Draco was going to sit alone and practice, but he saw Harry under the tree doing exactly that, practicing.

'Hi Harry, do you mind if I join you? I thought we could help each other.'

'Draco, hi, yeah, sit if you want,' Harry gave him a smile, 'There complicated, but after some practice they are getting easier.'

'It's getting your wrist to move in the right way, that's my main problem right now.'

'Yeah, mine too. I wanted to ask, do you want to be a general healer like Madame Pomfrey or a specialist?'

'Specialist, I would like to work with the mind damaged patients,' Draco could see Harry was curious but wasn't going to ask, 'I always wanted to be a healer, but when I heard what my aunt did to Neville's parents, I knew then that's what I wanted to do, help people that her and the others hurt.'

'I didn't know you knew about them,' Harry said sadly, 'Dumbledore told me, then I got to meet them. I ended up angry, then I just felt sorry for Neville. Everyone felt sorry for me because I had no parents, his parents are alive but can't communicate with him in any way, they don't even know who he is. I know I would rather be dead then live like that and even though this is not a nice thing to say, if I had a choice, I'm glad my parents are dead, they wouldn't want to live like that either.'

'I know I wouldn't, but how could you be sure what your parents would want?'

'Sirius and Remus,' Harry shrugged, 'They used to tell me things about my parents, not a lot as we never had time to discuss personal things. But they both said that my dad was so an exuberant and playful man, full of life. Mum was someone that lived every day like it was her last and that was before she heard the prophecy. I remember Sirius telling me that when my parents had a big fight, they went at each other. They hit and threw spells, then the house shook when they made up and no one would see them for days and he said you wouldn't want to go near the house or you'd see them going at it anywhere. That happened to Sirius a few times, he stopped in and they were having sex right in front of the fireplace or on one of the sofas. So going on everything I heard, I knew they wouldn't want that type of life. Even though your parents were part of that life, they wouldn't like to live that way, I'm sure?'

'No, they wouldn't, I wouldn't. So that's the main reason I want to help people like that. What about you, specialist or general?'

'General, at least to start with, I thought for a few years stay as a general healer, see how I feel, then work on if I want to specialise. One thing that has caught my interest is woman, specialising in all aspects of woman's bodies. I wouldn't mind being a healer that could bring a child into the world, especially now it's pretty safe.'

'I could see you doing that especially after that day we had to examine our older patients. You really had her relaxed and I heard her say you were gentle, seems you have a natural way with that.'

'That's what gave me the idea, so I've been reading up on that as well. But I still want to be a general healer for a while. We've got a few years before that happens though.'

'Yes, we have, but it'll be worth it in the end.'

'Definitely,' Harry smiled, 'Can you believe it though Draco, here we are; Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, two people that never missed an opportunity to have a go at each other and now we're friends, talking about our lives and careers, like we're old friends.'

Draco laughed, 'Not something I thought would ever happen with us Harry. But when you finished him I realised how lucky I was to be alive, then you testified for me which kept me out of Azkaban. So to me this is my second chance and I was not going to blow it or waste one minute of it. Things could have turned out so different for all of us if he was still around. The things I saw and heard were disturbing; I would have hated living in a world with him in charge.'

Harry sighed, 'So would I and I wasn't going to, whether it was to finish him or die trying, one way or another I wanted him out of my life. I meant to ask you if you knew this and it sort of makes us connected in a way.'

'Connected, how do you mean?'

'The Blacks and your family, Sirius, my godfather was cousin to your mother. I'm godfather to Teddy who is your cousin.'

'You're right, we are connected, it's like we always were though. From that very first time we saw each other, there was always going to be something with us. I know it started out as hatred, but that was the way we were raised and the life we were both forced to live. Once I could finally be myself, think for myself; that changed instantly. I finally got to see you as everyone else saw you and you finally got to see the real me you could say because I wasn't trying to please my father and act like him.'

'I noticed the difference straight away; I've always been good at reading people. So even though Snape might have been helping all these years, he still hated me because of who I look like. So if he would have survived, we still wouldn't have changed how we felt about each other. But with you it's different, you weren't being your true self, you are now though. A healer, doing the right thing but the right thing here is helping others, not yourself. But in a way, it helps you as well as others.'

'You're absolutely right Harry, I think the golden boy of Gryffindor has rubbed off on me,' Draco smirked as Harry's scowled, then both young men ended up laughing before they finally pulled themselves together to get to work.

Over the next few months the three student healers were learning what they needed but also enjoying themselves because they realised this was something they could do and would be doing in the not too distant future, but more importantly, it was something they wanted to do, dedicate their lives to helping others. Hermione was spending more time in the library studying in every spare minute she had, she also helped Ron when he needed it which wasn't as much as he used to even with the quidditch games and training.

As Christmas approached everyone got their letters asking if they were staying or heading home. Harry had considered staying mainly so memories of Charlie wouldn't spoil his Christmas but of course Ron, Hermione and Ginny all badgered Harry until he agreed to leave for Christmas but he only agreed when he said he'd be staying at his house and visit them every day, but spend all day on Christmas day with the Weasley's.

Harry was walking towards the great hall for dinner when Elizabeth and Draco caught up with him.

'So are you heading out with Ron and Hermione for Christmas?' Draco asked.

'Yes, but I'm not staying with them this time, I'll go home and just visit.'

'You have your own place?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yes, bought it not long after…' Harry shrugged, 'You know.'

'Is it in Godric's Hollow?' Draco asked.

Harry turned his head to stare at the blonde, 'Yes, but how did you know that?'

Draco shrugged, 'It's your home town, your parents lived there and all the Potters lived there, from what I found out anyway.'

'They did, Sirius told me that the Potters go back to the time of Godric Gryffindor, they weren't known as Potter then though. So I figured it's my ancestral home so I'd live there.'

'Not in your parent's house though, it doesn't look very safe?' Elizabeth said shyly, 'I went there a few times.'

'It's not safe, but it is enchanted, Dumbledore did it after he got my parents out and Hagrid took me from the house. But I have been in there, took some things that belonged to them before sealing it up again.'

'You went in there, after what happened?' Draco asked looking surprised.

Harry nodded, 'Remember when the dementors made me faint?'

'Yes,' Draco said looking confused.

'When they got near me I'd hear it all, my father trying to fight him, telling my mother to run. Then I'd hear my mother begging him not to kill me, he just telling her to move. So you see, I heard it all, seeing it wasn't that hard, only one thing, finding their wands. I spoke with Dumbledore's portrait; he said he only removed their bodies, nothing else. So I have those along with some of their personal belongings in my home.'

'I couldn't do it Harry, but you were always brave,' Elizabeth said sadly, 'I'll see you at our next lesson,' she gave a small sad smile then walked off.

'Was is really not that hard?'

'Okay, a bit, but not as bad as I thought.'

'Did you go upstairs?'

'No, I couldn't unless I had more wands to keep the roof up. But I wanted to go in alone.'

'I went there right after, I wanted to see it, see the damage he did. But it was to thank your parents.'

'Thank them, I don't get it,' Harry stopped outside the doors of the great hall.

'If they didn't do what they did, you could have died which meant there was a chance he'd still be here and I'd either be dead or forced to be a proper death eater. So I wanted to thank them for sacrificing themselves to keep you alive.'

'Blimey Draco,' Harry stared into the face of his old enemy but all he saw was the truth, 'Well, I'm sure they heard you, but you just shocked the life out of me. I know others have done that and I get why you did and what you said, but to hear you say it, it's just surprising.'

'Like I said to you that day, I wasn't going to waste this chance, so going there was like my way of starting my new life. Anyway, we should get to dinner, I'll talk to you later Harry,' Draco smiled then stepped into the great hall.

Harry watched the blond go before he headed to the Gryffindor table, 'Hey,' he said as he sits beside Hermione and Ron, then dishes up some dinner.

'We weren't sure you were going to make dinner, have you been studying?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, just more on healing potions, I'm going to set up a potions room at home so I can practice.'

'So ready to have a break for Christmas?' Ron asked.

'I'll still study but take it easy. I have to go shopping as well.'

'Yes, we all do, none of us have had time to do that. Even though I need to study, I'm looking forward to taking a break.'

'Yeah, I am too, but we've hardly seen you Harry, is learning to be a healer that hard?'

'No, just very important, you can't get these things wrong or it could be disastrous for the patient. So I'm taking my time so I get everything right. Spending time alone outside or anywhere quiet has been good,' Harry gave Ron a small smile but he could never tell them the truth. He knew he'd been an idiot falling for Charlie, he'd heard all the stories, now he was paying the price for not taking them seriously.

Hermione watched Harry more carefully than she had been and she realised he did have this sadness about him. She wished she could say something to him so she could help, but she knew Harry wouldn't admit it or if he did would he like her knowing the truth, that Harry had fallen in love with Charlie. She felt so terrible for her friend and didn't know what to do. She did wonder about casually talking to Bill about Charlie, maybe find out if he did feel anything for Harry or if maybe it was like they had all heard, just sex for him. When she thought of this it made her angry thinking Charlie had used Harry for sex, so if she ever saw him again, she had to make sure Harry never picked up on how upset she was with Charlie, she would have to act like always something she wasn't sure she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The first few days of the holidays, Harry got some food for the house then went shopping for Christmas gifts. He visited the Burrow and the Weasley's, ended up staying for dinner, but his heart ached when he looked around the strange house. Everywhere he looked he saw Charlie, either leaning against a wall talking to Bill, laughing at something George had said, even playing protective big brother whenever Ginny and Seamus were together. No one picked up on how hurt he was, he talked to everyone, he smiled, laughed, but his heart just wasn't there anymore, it was broken into pieces and he hoped it would heal soon.

Harry never went to the Burrow again until Christmas day, the moment he stepped into the house he saw all the Weasley's, their partners and guests, Charlie was sitting beside Bill and Harry's heart lurched. He wanted to turn around and run, he felt like crying and he never cried. Before he could move Hermione hugged him wishing him a happy Christmas, that helped Harry pull himself together so he wished everyone a merry Christmas before sitting beside Hermione but turned slightly so he didn't have to stare at Charlie who happened to be sitting almost directly across from him.

'Ron and Hermione have been telling us how hard you're studying Harry, are you coping with the work alright?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, no problem, I just want to learn as much as I can before becoming a proper trainee healer. Madame Pomfrey's been great and we've had a lot of volunteers to help us.'

'Volunteers with what?' George asked.

'Learning how to bandage and splint arms, leg's stuff like that. Elizabeth, one of the other students that wants to be a healer had never seen a naked body before, so I volunteered for her to start with. Then we had older students do that for us so we could learn all aspects of the male and female body.'

'Tell them what you had to do though Harry, I don't think I could have done it,' Ron said smirking at Harry.

'Oh this must be good, go on Harry, what did you have to do?' Charlie asked.

Harry's heart lurched again but he forced himself to look at the large red head he loved so much.

'A sperm test, I had to take a potion then it was tested.'

'The blue, red or purple results,' Molly said curiously.

'Yes, I was red, problem but I just needed a course of potions. So Elizabeth had to hold the vial, Draco performed the test. It wasn't that bad actually.'

'They even had to check girls and boys, well…privates,' Hermione said blushing brightly.

'So you got to hold a bloke's penis?' Bill asked smirking, 'For a gay bloke you must have liked that.'

'I never thought of it that way, I was just doing what Madame Pomfrey said and learning what I needed to. It's all fascinating and I can't wait to start at St Mungo's.'

'It can be a very rewarding career Harry, none of my children wanted to follow in my footsteps, but I have my surrogate son doing that now,' Molly smiled.

Harry chuckled, 'Yep, I'll follow you…mum,' Harry gave his old cheeky lopsided smile.

'You're making us look bad Harry,' George said.

'You play with your jokes George, then I can heal you when you blow yourself up.'

'Harry said he'd be my personal healers, with auror work, I'll need one,' Ron grinned.

Andromeda stepped into the room and straight over to Harry handing him Teddy which made everyone laugh as he kept kissing the boy's face making Teddy giggle.

'I've missed you Teddy, you've grown so much.'

'He has and getting into everything now.'

'Is he crawling?'

'Yes, he pulls himself along and just pulls anything he can down on himself, so I've started putting sticking charms all over the house.'

'We did that with all of them, it's the only thing that works,' Arthur said.

Even though Harry knew Charlie was right there, he concentrated on Teddy and because he loved the small boy so much it was easy to ignore his old lover. During lunch, Arthur got an old highchair ready and Harry sat Teddy in it, but between him and Andromeda so they took turns feeding him and themselves.

After everyone handed out the gifts and it was getting late, Harry headed home. But he felt proud of himself for not giving in and talking to Charlie. He was sitting in his living room when someone knocked on the door. He had no idea who it was since it was so late, but thought maybe it was Hermione and Ron. When Harry opened the door though he stood staring up at Charlie and before he knew what was happening, Charlie was kissing him. Harry tried with everything he had to fight Charlie's lips, but nothing worked and he melted into Charlie's arms and surrendered to the dragon's handlers passionate kisses.

They made their way up to Harry's bedroom, stripped off and Harry was pinned beneath Charlie's hard muscular body and he was being thoroughly touched, kissed and sucked. Harry wanted to scream at Charlie to tell him to stop, but he couldn't, those touches were igniting Harry's body like it hadn't done since they last time they had made love. No Harry thought, not made love, fucked; as far as Charlie was concerned. Charlie didn't love him, he just fucked him, but Harry made love because he did love Charlie. He knew this was a mistake but he just couldn't resist Charlie's mouth, hands or his body, so finally Harry just gave in. He thought this will be the last time with Charlie so he was going to make the most of it, so he put everything he had into their love making. Harry knew it would hurt more when Charlie left again, but he just couldn't help himself, he wanted Charlie and if was the only way to have him, then that's what Harry was going to do, have him in his bed, one last time.

The day after New Year; Harry turned up at the Burrow for dinner but didn't see Charlie at all. They had spent every night together just like before. Harry sat down beside Hermione and listened to all the conversations going on around the kitchen, one conversation made Harry's heard ache, the pain going right to his very soul, Charlie had left, gone back to Romania. That's it Harry thought, he had to get stronger when it came to Charlie and one way to start doing that was to make sure he never visited whenever Charlie was home, but he also decided to enchant his home so Charlie couldn't just turn up. Harry couldn't take the pain anymore; he couldn't keep letting Charlie in just to see him walk away. One thing concerned Harry was Hermione, she seemed to be very attentive towards him and a few times he thought she saw sorrow on her face, like she felt sorry for him. Harry wondered if she figured out how he felt about Charlie, but no Harry though, he'd been good at hiding his feeling, no one knew the truth that Harry was in love with Charlie, he made sure they couldn't tell. Harry talked to Hermione and everyone else, he even laughed, forcing himself to enjoy himself when the truth of it was, he was heartbroken, but he was determined to never let Charlie use him again. He would get stuck into his learning and become a healer and that's one of the excuses Harry was going to use for not visiting a lot.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry kept seeing that same look on Hermione's face, but he ignored those looks and spoke to her about healing and what she might do, anything to make her think he was fine, that nothing was wrong.

As the month's passed, every student at Hogwarts started to become quieter, studying more, visiting the library more, seeing the matron due to nerves as their tests became closer and closer. Hermione was constantly in the library or had her nose in a book, but Harry was surprised that Ron spent almost as much time in the library as his girlfriend. Harry like normal was always in there, usually sitting with Elizabeth and Draco, since the three of them wanted to be healers, they usually studied together.

Just like the other times tests were close, Hermione snapped at anyone making a noise in the common room and this time it seemed to make everyone go quiet. Harry had seen most give him a look when Hermione had a go at them and he figured it was who he was and Hermione's friend that they refused to say anything back at her. Harry didn't care; he needed it quiet as well.

When the test arrived, the fifth and seventh years were all nervous. After doing their written tests, they had a break for lunch before doing their practical test. Harry saw all the examiners watching him whenever he had to do a practical. Even though Harry hated everyone watching he knew what he had to do. He performed every spell perfectly and got smiles from all the examiners when he finished.

After the last test, everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief before talk in the castle automatically became loud again. It had been like a silencing charm had been placed on the castle, but now it was finally lifted.

Harry was in the boys dorm room with his roommates getting ready for the ball. This time he was determined to enjoy this ball, not like the yule ball four years ago. Harry couldn't believe how long ago that was, it wasn't really but to Harry it felt like a lifetime ago. So all the boys stood stared at each other in the dress robes, Harry smiling and nodding at Ron who was in brand new black dress robes, Harry went with emerald green as everyone keeps telling him that his eyes were such an unusual and beautiful green.

'Let's go find our ladies,' Seamus said and led the group out and down the stairs. They never stopped in the common room, but headed down to the doors of the great hall. Harry left the ones meeting girlfriends and stepped into a beautiful wonderland of flowers and smells. If he didn't know better he would have thought he was on some tropical beach and couldn't help smiling as he thought of the magic McGonagall had put into this room. It had seen so much death Harry thought, but then squashed those thoughts. Tonight was to celebrate, not reflect on what happened during the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry found his table and sat down, but kept looking around at all the decorations and the students dressed up for the night. The music was playing; some students were dancing, some sitting and talking to friends.

'Um, since I'm not friendly with any other gay men, do you think you'd like a dance with me Harry?'

Harry stared up at Draco, 'Sure Draco, I'd like that.'

Harry and Draco went to the dance floor, put their arms around each other and started dancing.

'I know a couple but we aren't friendly and they have partners.'

'I haven't taken a lot of notice really, keeping my head in books most of the time. But you realise we're being stared at.'

'Yep, everyone knows we're gay but they probably haven't seen two men together before. Let's just forget all that and enjoy the night because very soon we're going to be busy.'

'You've got that right. Did you know the minister was going to show up, but who are all those others that are sitting with the staff?'

Harry kept dancing until he was facing the staff table, 'No idea and no, I didn't know Kingsley was going to be here.'

'You're good friends with the minister, aren't you Harry?'

'Yeah, he was in the order so I got to see him a lot, but he guarded me a couple of times. The moment we met we got on well, he's a great bloke. But you're opinion, being gay and what Kingsley wears, do you think he is or is it just that he likes very flamboyant robes?'

'Going on his robes, he's gay, but I don't know much about him and never spoken to him so I can't say. Maybe if I watch him tonight I might work it out,' Draco chuckled.

'What's so funny?'

'Look, Ron's face.'

Harry turned again, then he laughed. Ron was gaping at Hermione in a beautiful strapless deep blue gown. Her hair wasn't frizzy but straight, cascading over her shoulders and down her back, and she was wearing makeup, it was light but it just enhanced her natural beauty Harry thought. Harry also noticed that Hermione was receiving some very obvious stares from a lot of the older male students and he knew Ron wouldn't like that whenever he noticed because right now Ron couldn't look away from Hermione, especially her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After a few more dances, it was time for dinner, so everyone took their seats. Draco telling Harry he'd see him later before heading off for his table.

'You look beautiful Hermione, you do as well Ginny, I can see why Ron and Seamus haven't taken their eyes off you, along with every other straight male in the room.'

'Thanks Harry, I've notice we've been getting checked out,' Ginny grinned.

'Thank you Harry, you look very nice as well, that colour suits you,' Hermione smiled.

'I think I scrub up okay.' Harry gave his cheeky lopsided grin making everyone laugh.

'We saw you dancing with Draco, is something going on between you two?' Ginny asked.

'No, we're friends and being the only gay blokes not paired up, we figured we'd have a dance with each other.'

'Are you sure that's all it is, Draco seems to look over here a lot,' Hermione said and hoped that maybe there was more to it so Harry could finally forget about that red head who just used Harry for sex.

'We're just friends Hermione.'

'Maybe he's trying to convince himself,' Hannah said as she smiled at Harry, 'I kept saying that about Neville until he kissed me then I just couldn't deny it any longer.'

'Ah, maybe that's what Draco should do; kiss Harry,' Neville, 'Learn something from me for a change.'

'Okay, let's get off my love life will you,' Harry shook his head in amusement, but he knew his friends just wanted him happy. They were all paired up and he wasn't, but Harry was fine, he wanted to concentrate on becoming a healer, not romance, especially after Charlie.

After dinner and deserts, the music started again and the students surged towards the dance floor. Harry decided to get some fresh air then he would have a dance with his female friends. He stood at the bottom of the steps to the castle staring around at the place he grew up in. The day after he would be leaving here for good and that made Harry's heart ache again thinking he might never set foot in Hogwarts ever again.

'Something wrong Harry?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, I'll never be here again, the day after we all leave, for good.'

'You really love this place, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do, always have. I called Hogwarts my first real home and I still feel that way. Think about it, we live here for most of the year, the staff are like parental figures, it's home, or for people like you and Ron, home away from home, for me, home.'

'It would be different for you than people that have families. I wonder if the orphans feel the same way you do?'

'Probably, so what are you doing out here?'

'Actually I wanted to talk to you,' Draco turned to Harry and took his hand, 'About us, if maybe we could go out sometime…on a date?'

Harry stared down at his hand in Draco's before looking up into his eyes, 'Oh, um, yeah, I suppose we could.'

'You're not interested in me that way, are you Harry?'

'Draco,' Harry sighed, 'It's not that but if I tell you can you keep it to yourself?'

'Yes, of course I will.'

'I was seeing someone, I fell pretty hard, but he didn't, it was just sex to him. I'm still trying to forget about him but it's not easy. I like you Draco, we've become good friends, but I would hate for you to get hurt if I can't give you what you want because of my feelings for him are still too strong.'

'You'll get over him one day Harry, so maybe I could help with that. We could at least see each other, maybe I'm the one that can help you forget this stupid bloke for throwing you away.'

Harry smiled, 'That's a nice thing to say, but I'm not sure how this could go, so are you sure you want to try?'

'Yes, I do, I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell you for a while.'

'Okay, I admit you're beautiful, I've always thought that. We do get on well and we happen to have some things in common so that'll help.'

'We do, like helping people,' Draco stared into Harry's eyes then he's lips were on Harry's, pushing his tongue, seeking entry, finally Harry parted his lips and their tongue were dancing around each other, tasting each other as their arms wrapped around each other.

'Woah,' Harry panted, 'That was some kiss.'

Draco chuckled, 'Yes, it was. Now let's go have another dance, I like holding you.'

'You're on,' Harry and Draco held hands as they walked into the great hall then started dancing, but even with the music being a little upbeat, they held each other while they dance, they also occasionally gave each other a kiss.

'Excuse me Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.'

Harry and Draco turned, 'Professor,' Harry smiled, 'You did a great job on this room, it's beautiful.'

'Thank you, now I'm sorry about this, but I've been asked by the governors to tell you two that what you're doing is wrong and they would like you to stop. You know I don't think like that, but they are the governors.'

'We know you have nothing against gay men professor,' Harry glared up at the governors, 'Why are they here anyway?'

'Being the students that helped save our world, they wanted to be present tonight to thank all of you. There's going to be a speech later.'

'Well,' Harry gave the governors a smirk, then turned back to Draco, dipped him low and kissed him passionately. Harry heard a lot of whistles, suggestive remarks and a lot of laughter, 'Tell them that's what I think of them and if they don't like it, they don't have to watch.'

'I might just do that Harry,' Minerva gave the two men a smile then walked off.

'I'm sorry Draco; I shouldn't have used you like that.'

'it's fine Harry and I enjoyed it as much as you did, so use me all you want,' Draco gave Harry a very seductive look.

'We might have to see about that. But I'm getting out of here, I want nothing to do with them and if they think they can go on about thanking us right after telling us to stop being together, then they don't know me very well,' just then the doors to the great hall closed and Harry noticed a glimmer go around it. He looked towards the staff table and saw one of the governors pointing his wand at it.

'I think they realised what you were going to do, you're stuck now.'

'Oh I don't think so and they don't have any idea who they are dealing with. You can come with me if you want, we'll find somewhere private to keep getting to know each other.'

'I'm with you,' Draco followed Harry towards the door, then stood back as Harry took his wand out of his pocket, then within seconds one of the doors to the great hall broke away and floated to the side. Harry took Draco's hand and they left the hall to shocked and surprised looks from everyone, but more so from the governors, where Minerva quietly laughed as she lowered her head, she thought these people had no idea who Harry Potter really was or how powerful, well they were finally finding out.

Harry and Draco were sitting in a secluded dark corner, their arms around each other and they were kissing. Every time they tried to talk, their lips ended up joined.

'Harry, sorry about before, I have nothing against gay men, so can you please return to the great hall,' Kingsley's deep slowly voice said from his lynx patronus.

'Give me a minute Draco,' Harry took his wand out again, thought about what he wanted to say then sent Prongs on his way, 'Off you go Prongs.'

'Prongs?'

'Yeah, my dad was an animagus, a stag and he called himself Prongs, so since my patronus is a stage, I thought I'd use his name.'

'That's nice and he'd probably feel proud you did,' Draco grinned then he's lips found Harry's again.

In the great hall Prongs walked up to Kingsley, 'I'm not returning, sorry Kingsley. You are my friend but I want nothing to do with those idiots with you especially when they tried to stop me leaving; that just pissed me right off. Not a lot gets me angry anymore, Voldemort used to, just like they did, so it's best for me to stay away from them before they did something to really get me angry. You'll always be my mate, so sorry for this. And in case they are listening, I'm off shagging my boyfriend.'

Cheers went around the great hall, mostly from Harry's friends who laughed when they looked towards the governors.

Draco pulled back from Harry he stared into his eyes and thought he saw something there. 'Now and when you sent your patronus off you had this cheeky look, sort of mischievous, why?'

Harry blushed as he looked down, 'Sorry, but I called them idiots then said I wasn't coming back because I was off shagging my boyfriend.'

Draco smiled then put his finger under Harry's chin, 'I would love to do that, but I think it's a bit soon, don't you?'

'Well, yeah, but they pissed me off and I had to say something.'

'They pissed me off as well, so let's forget about them and put our minds back on us, not to mention our hands and lips.'

'You've got it,' Harry grinned. Even though he knew he still loved Charlie, he did like Draco a lot and thought maybe it would be the blond that would make him finally forget the red head.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Hannah had been joined by some of their other friends who were all talking about why Harry had said those idiots pissed him off and why he wrecked the door to the great hall.

'I can explain,' Minerva stood near their table.

'Did they say something professor?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they asked me to tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to stop what they were doing; they do not like gay men. They must have seen some look on Harry's face so one of them decided to seal the great hall, that did not work and they finally realised that Harry has a lot of power and wouldn't be returning.'

'They wanted Harry and Draco to stop dancing, is that why they kissed that way?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they both know I have nothing against gay men, but I do have to follow the orders of the governors. They sent me over here to ask Harry's friends if you would go find him and bring him back so they can make their speech,' she gave a small nod of her head towards the door, 'Kreacher is still in the kitchens, I'm sure he would supply you with whatever you wish.'

'Thanks professor,' Neville said then stood up, 'DA, let's go and show support for our leader.'

Neville looked around and gave a significant look towards some other friends, then while holding hands with Hannah led the DA out of the great hall with all eyes watching them, a few other students that were close friends followed as well. The governors thought they were going to bring back Harry Potter, little did they know it was the opposite, they were going to join Harry Potter for their own private party.

The group found Harry and Draco in a dark corner, 'We're going to have our own fun, let's head to the room of requirement, McGonagall said Kreacher could bring us what we need,' Neville said.

'Okay, but why are you all here?'

'We'll explain in the room, let's go before they find us,' Hermione said.

Harry nodded, but kept hold of Draco's hand and the group of students all headed up to the seventh floor. Neville walked past the wall three times and the group hurried inside, Harry called Kreacher to bring lots of food and drinks for everyone before they sat around on some sofas and squishy arm chairs.

'Now, what's going on?'

'The governors ordered McGonagall to talk to us about finding you and bringing you back. After what they said about you and Draco, we decided we'd have our own celebration,' Ron said.

'McGonagall was all for it,' Ginny grinned.

'Did they really want you and Draco to stop dancing together just because you're gay?' Susan asked.

'Yes, they did.'

'That's why Harry kissed me that way, to show them we weren't going to stop.'

'So when Prongs said you were shagging your boyfriend…?' Ginny left the sentence open.

'No we weren't, we're just getting to know each other as boyfriends, so no shagging. But they got me angry and I couldn't help myself.'

'Harry got this look and I knew he was up to something, it was a mischievous look.'

'He learned that look from my brothers, George and Charlie the most,' Ginny said.

Draco felt Harry tense slightly but looking at him you couldn't tell. Draco worked it out that the man Harry had been seeing must have been one of these Weasley brothers. Now he had to figure out which one, he knew George a little and that was from the shop. But Draco was sure that George Weasley was seeing Angelina Johnson, so it must be Charlie Weasley. Draco knew nothing about that brother; he doesn't remember ever seeing him at all.

'So we know George was a jokester and has the shop, is Charlie like him? I don't know much about your other brothers Ron,' Draco said casually.

'No, Charlie's not really like George, but he does have a playful side. He works with dragons in Romania and said to my parents once that because his job was so dangerous he lives his life like today is his last day. Sometimes he can't resist teaming up with George when they want to wind someone up or pull some pranks on them,' Ron explained.

Again Draco felt Harry tense, so he knew it was Charlie. But Draco also remembered seeing the large red head with the dragons during the triwizard tournament. A very large muscular man and that was the one Harry fell in love with. Draco hoped now he was enough for Harry, he'd just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was the last day of Hogwarts and McGonagall had all the students gather in the great hall before the left the school.

'I just wished to say a few words before you all leave,' Minerva gazed at the older students, 'To all of you that are leaving us for the final time, what you did during the year before the battle and during, you truly amazed me and a lot of others as well. You inspired the younger students into doing the right thing. Yes a lot of you suffered at the hands of the death eaters and Voldemort, the staff suffered alongside you in every way. You showed true courage and stood up for what you believed in and when people come together and believe in what they are doing, anything is possible. All of you showed just how possible the impossible was. Even though as a teacher, I cannot show favouritism, but I believe everyone would understand when I say that all of you will be my all-time favourite students. You stood up and protected the young students and protected this ancient castle, a place that has been home to me for a very long time. So to the DA and their friends, I thank you and I will miss you terribly, but I can assure you that I am not the only member of staff that will miss seeing your faces. You are all adults and are about to go out into the world of work, relationships and families and all of us will in the future look forward to seeing all your children start at this school that you helped save and protect. Again I say thank you,' Minerva started to clap along with her staff, then all the other students, they faced Harry Potter and his friends as the great hall shook from the applause and the cheers, 'It seems my words have been too much for some,' she smiled kindly down at Harry who had tears falling down his face while Draco kept his arms around him. Hermione was also in tears with Ron holding her and trying to stop his tears from falling. Neville had tears on his cheeks, Ginny, Seamus, the Parvati twins, Hannah, even Luna had tears falling down her face, but as everyone looked around, they saw that the staff also had tears either falling down their faces or in their eyes. Even old grumpy Mr. Filch looked moved and turned away to wipe a tear from his face. 'It's time to go, please all of you take care and look after yourselves.'

The students filed out, the older ones, the one around Harry were last to leave. But when they all got outside, Harry turned and stood right in front of Minerva McGonagall then surprised her and everyone else when he hugged her then hurried down the steps and into a carriage. Minerva waved with one hand and wiped tears away from her eyes with another as she watched those students that meant so much to her leave Hogwarts for the very last time. She was going to miss them more than she realised, but she also knew that they would be okay, that group of wonderful young people could do anything when they put their minds to it and when they joined forces, they could pull of miracles.

When the Hogwarts express pulled into platform nine and three quarters, the older students who were now no longer students all waited until the rest disembarked, then all of them stood together. They went around to everyone, wishing them luck, shaking hands, hugs and kisses were given. Couples found a secluded spot so they could say a private goodbye even if they knew they would see each other again and probably in the next day or so. Harry and Draco were one of these couples who stood together holding hands.

'We'll take this slow Harry, we'll get to know each other and hopefully you're feelings for him with ease and will grow for me.'

'I know I like you already Draco, so it's possible,' Harry pulled out a small piece of parchment, 'That's so you can get through the fidelius charm I placed around my place.'

'Thanks but why the fidelius charm and not just some basic wards?'

Harry lowered his head, 'To stop him coming around,' Harry sighed before looking back up, 'See, at Christmas he was here and turned up at my place.'

'And because of your feelings you couldn't say no?'

Harry shook his head, 'I realised I couldn't keep letting him in, I had to keep him away so I could put him out of my life and my heart. So I worked a few things out, one was the fidelius charm, but the advanced one. Since I gave Ron and Hermione a permission note to get in, they could give it to him which would normally allow him in, this one won't, I have to give each person permission. I don't want him in my life anymore, but he was hard to resist. He has a very strong personality.'

'Then I think you did the right thing here or he would keep turning up expecting sex,' Draco handed Harry a small note, 'I bought another house, I hated the manor.'

Harry stared down at the note, 'Thanks.'

'Let's take a few days, then we'll go out, I'll owl you. We only have two weeks before we get our results then St Mungo's if we have the required results, which I think we will.'

'Okay, I have to get another owl, but I'll wait to hear from you.'

Draco could see Harry was a little unsure, so he slipped his arms around his waist. They stood there staring into each other's eyes before their lips met in a very heated kiss. Finally they pulled apart, shrunk their trunks before apparating away, Draco to his home with the thoughts of Harry, hoping with a bit of time his feelings would grow and they would be a proper couple. Harry smiled as he apparated away because he could see a future with Draco if he could just get over Charlie. So dating and seeing each other while they were training would help Harry. Draco really wanted this to work but he needed to get over the red head first which could take a while since it's been almost a year since Harry first realised that all Charlie wanted from him was sex and not a relationship. Even though Harry told his friends he wasn't interested in relationship they knew he was dating Draco so hopefully that would mean Hermione wouldn't try to fix him up with anyone, sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Harry wanted to get to know Draco and learn to become a healer; that is all he wanted right now so hopefully that's what he will be doing.

The first six months of training to be a healer was hectic with very long days, but Harry loved every minute of it. Draco and Harry spent a lot of their free time together whether it was during their break at St Mungo's or when their work day finished. Harry had visited the Burrow because he found out that Charlie was still in Romania. He had come very adept at asking the right questions so there wasn't any chance of running into the large red head.

When the first year of training was up and Harry had two weeks off, Draco had worked out for them to go on a holiday together. Harry loved the idea of getting right away with Draco, just the two of them. But he never admitted that having a holiday away meant he had the perfect excuse not to turn up at the Burrow at Christmas with Charlie visiting again. He did celebrate with Ron when he had past his auror training, along with a few other friends who had decided to become aurors and naturally Draco was with him so the group of friends had a great time.

Harry was upstairs packing his bag for his holiday when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it must be someone that had permission to see the place, but it couldn't be Draco, he said he'd be there around lunch time to pick Harry up. So he ran down the stairs and was just about to open the door when he panicked thinking maybe Charlie had found a way around his charms.

'Who is it?' Harry called through the door.

'It's Hermione and I'm alone.'

Harry opened the door, 'Hi, but why did you say you were alone?' Harry let her in then closed the door.

'Well, you did charm this place and only so many people can get in, so I figured I would let you know it was just me.'

'Oh okay, so where's Ron?'

'Having time with his family, especially Charlie since they don't see each other that often. So when do you leave on your holiday?'

'Draco said he'd be here at lunch time, I was just packing. So come talk to me while I finish?'

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs, 'Do you know where you're going?'

'No, he won't tell me, he just keeps saying it's a surprise.'

'I think that's nice of him, he really wants to make this holiday perfect by the sound of it. You do know that he owled me to see if there were any places you mentioned that you would like to visit or any places you'd already been too?'

'No, I didn't, but I haven't been anywhere so I want to see everywhere.'

'That's what I told him. There's one thing I want to tell you and if Ron's nerves hold out then we might have news by the time you get back.'

Harry stopped packing and faced his friend, 'Ron, nerves and news,' Harry smiled, 'Does that mean you know he will or you think he will?'

'I know he's planning on asking, I accidentally found out. I overheard Ron speaking with Ginny about some ideas on what he could do and how he could do it.'

'So are you going to say yes?'

'Yes, you know I love Ron Harry.'

'I know and this news isn't unexpected, I just wasn't sure when. So you, your mum and Mrs. Weasley will have a lot of plans to make.'

'Yes, we will, all I know right now is I want a very traditional wedding, a beautiful white gown, veil and long train.'

'I always knew you'd go for something like that, you always had this old fashion value around you. I'd like to ask something but it's personal.'

Hermione stared at Harry's back and decided to answer him before he could ask, 'Yes, we have, only recently. Ron understood, I explained that because we're so different and we have fought for years, I wanted to make sure we could make this work before we did.'

'Even though you do fight and are different, you and Ron are meant to be together Hermione, I could see it years ago, everyone could see it years ago.'

'Do you think you'll ever get married?' Hermione asked, Harry quickly turned around but not before she saw Harry blush, 'You want to or you've talked about it?'

'Hermione,' Harry kept his back to his friend.

'You have to tell me Harry, come on.'

Harry sighed then put his hand into his bag before turning around; 'I want to ask him when we're away,' Harry opens his palm to show two ring cases.

'So you love him.'

'Yes, I do, I haven't told him yet. We both said not to until we felt it was the right time. I needed to make sure, so did Draco. I'm nervous though, he's never mentioned marriage, so I have no idea if this is something he wants.'

'Maybe he's not sure of your feelings.'

'I've been showing him every chance I get, so I'm hoping this holiday is exactly the right time.'

'You'll know when it's right, just do me a favour?'

Harry heard the humour in Hermione's voice, 'I'll try, now what's the favour?'

'Don't ask him in bed or when you've just…you know, finished.'

'You might not have seen a romantic side of me Hermione, but I can do all the candles, dinner and everything else, I'm not like Ron you know who'll probably just blurt it out.'

Hermione scowled, 'Harry, Ron isn't like that when we're together.'

'If you say so, I just know he's nerves. So hopefully when I get back we'll both have good news to share.'

'Yes, maybe we will. But who would have thought Harry, all those years ago. Ron and I would end up together; you and Draco would end up together.'

Harry laughed, 'I don't think that would have occurred to any of us, not in a million years. You and Ron were always arguing and fighting; Draco and I were always sniping and sneering at each other, if not actually hexing each other. Then add the fact I had no idea I was gay back then.'

'No you didn't, but you did say Dumbledore gave you some cryptic clues, so he knew.'

'Yes, he did, he told me Sirius knew as well. But with what was going on at the time, they couldn't tell me and I probably wouldn't have believed them.'

'No, you wouldn't have. I better go before Ron ends up being on the end of one of George and Charlie's pranks. Owl me the moment you get back so we can compare our news,' Hermione stood up then hugged Harry, 'Take your time and I'm sure it will work out Harry. Everything is always possible if you have love, you told me that.'

'You're right and I do love him, just like you and Ron love each other,' Harry hugged his friend again, watched her leave then finished packing his bag ready to go away with the man he loved, the man he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The first week of their holiday, Harry and Draco saw all the sights of ancient Greece. They were both extremely happy and when they weren't sightseeing, they were usually in bed making love. The second week Harry and Draco touched their port key and when Harry looked around he smiled at the beautiful tropical beach they were looking at. This Harry thought would be the perfect place to ask Draco, now he had to work on some plans.

'This is beautiful Dra; I'm not going to want to leave.'

'Then we can always plan to come back love. Let's go settle in and maybe go for a swim. This part of the beach is closed off to everyone but us.'

'So no tourists or visitors of any kind?'

'No, each section is private for anyone that comes here. It's an all wizarding island so it's enchanted so couples can have as much privacy as they want.'

Harry grinned, 'So maybe some skinny dipping is on the menu.'

'Definitely,' Draco smirked then took Harry's hand and they walked up to the large beach house. The put their clothes away and not bothering to put swim shorts on, they strolled naked down to the beach and into the water, 'This is perfect.'

'It is and it's going to be so relaxing, which we will need before heading back to work.'

'Yes, we're heading into our second year of training; everything gets harder and more strenuous as we begin to diagnose patients.'

'I know; that's the part I've been nervous about. But let's forget about all that, we still have another week, so let's enjoy this time alone.'

'I'm with you there love;' Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as his arms went around Draco's waist. They stood staring into each other's eyes, green to grey, then their lips met in a very hungry and heated kiss. Their arms release each other, then both of them lower their hands beneath the water to wrap around each other's hardening cocks, 'I never get tired of your touch,' Draco panted.

'Neither do I, I can't get enough of you touching me,' Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, it started out small and gentle, but as their hands move with more intensity, their kiss heated as well. Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck, smiling as he heard the soft groans from the man he loved, 'I love you,' Harry whispered and felt Draco tense as his hand stopped, 'What?'

Draco stood straighter, 'I wish you did.'

'I do, why don't you believe me?'

'Because you haven't put him behind him, you haven't faced him once in the last year. You've made excuses not to go there; your home is protected so he can't visit. So tell me how you can be so positive you love me and your feelings for Charlie are just buried away because you haven't seen him?'

'How did you know it was Charlie?'

'While we were still at Hogwarts, Ron and Ginny mentioned their brothers, but when Charlie's name was spoken, you tensed, so just one question later and I got my answer. You need to face him before you can be certain you love me and not him.'

Harry reached for Draco's hand and kissed his palm, 'I have,' he sighs, 'The last two times he was at home, I let them all think I was working. But I snuck over there using my cloak, I needed to see for myself how I felt, if my feelings for you were stronger than what I felt for him. So I stood just outside the door listening to him, watching him. Dra, all I thought about was you, the love I have for you. All I thought of was your kisses, your touch, your love making. I was going to tell you while we were away because I did want you to know that he means nothing to me now. The love I have for you goes right to my very soul, you're part of me love, please believe me.'

'So you didn't feel those old feelings while you watched him?'

'No, I admit I was still angry with him, but not hurt anymore. You healed my heart Draco by giving me your heart. I know we've never spoken the words, but I felt it from you and I'm sure you felt it from me.'

'I do love you Harry, I have for so long.'

'So you believe me, believe I love you?'

'Yes, but I still think you need to speak with him to be absolutely positive. Knowing you went there and watched him to see how you felt was a good idea. So truth, did you react to him at all, did any of those old feelings resurface?'

'No, nothing Draco, I felt nothing for him and my cock didn't even twitch, that only happens with you.'

'Alright, then I believe you do truly love me.'

'I do, with everything that is me, you own my heart Draco, my heart, my soul, my body, it's yours in every way.'

'You can be a romantic sometimes Harry,' Draco smirked, 'Who would have thought,' Draco kissed Harry very passionately, 'I feel the same, you own me body, soul and more importantly, you own my heart.'

'I love you so much,' Harry grinned hugely making Draco laugh, 'Is my love amusing you Dra?'

'No, but your goofy grin is, it's so boyish. I've only see that look on you a few times since we first met. But now it's cute because it's for me.'

'It will only ever be for you. I don't want to talk about him anymore, but I do want you to know everything. So even though we were together I never felt loved by him. He wasn't affectionate when we were surrounded by people. He ignored me whenever we were at the Burrow and only spoke to me when I was ready to head home, that was to ask if he could go with me. Since we've been together, you don't let anyone stop you showing you care, you show affection all the time. I have felt loved by you from the moment we got together even without saying the words. We talk all the time whether where with other people or not. Over these last few months I realised he was never my type and I have no idea why we got together to start with. I know I'm not a huge talker, normally, but I love sitting with you and talking about things. Sometimes it's work, other times it might be about how we grew up, the things we did during the war, how scared we both were. We've been so honest and so open with each other since we've been together and that to me is so important in a relationship. So those times I stood listening to him, watching him, it really hit me that I could never be with someone like him, not forever, that's what I'm trying to say here. Even though I know I did love him, which I don't now, but we weren't ever going to work. I want someone that wants me for me and you do. Being Harry Potter,' Harry shrugged, 'You know, the chosen one and all that shit, it made me wary about who wants to be my friend and who just wanted to know the saviour. You never did that, being the chosen one is not who you look at when you see me, you actually didn't give a shit about any of that. I'm not sure I'm explaining this right. Just know I realised how much I loved you and I don't feel anything for him anymore.'

'You're explaining it perfectly you just went about it the long way, for a change. I love you Harry, we're together forever,' Draco gently caressed Harry's face, watching him close his eyes and lean into his touch. That small gesture showed Draco exactly how much Harry loved him, as much as Draco loved Harry.

Harry's first week back at work was hectic and hard, but like always he thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing. The head healers would watch silently while he examined patients and when Harry made a diagnosis, the healer would indicate if he was right or wrong, he hadn't been wrong once which was such a confidence booster that Harry couldn't seem to stop grinning. So even though he loved his job, he couldn't wait to leave that day, it was the day that Draco was moving in with him. They were both going to his home, pack up all his stuff, clothes and personal belongings. So after seeing his last patient for the day, Harry leant against the wall near the staff room to wait for Draco. It wasn't long before Draco joined him but Harry could tell something was wrong.

'I'm sorry love, but I have to stay longer, hopefully only an hour.'

'We knew this would happen Dra, it's fine. I'll go home and wait for you.'

'Alright, but if it gets too long and you want to go eat, send me your patronus to let me know.'

'I will but I doubt I'll go anywhere.'

'I have to get back,' Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist, then kissed him passionately ignoring the comments of the people passing, 'I love you, I won't be too late, hopefully.'

'I love you too; I'll be waiting, probably naked.'

'Oh you are a tease Harry, go home,' Draco shook his head, then walked away.

Harry watched Draco leave, but staring at his arse as he walked away. He shook his head as he realised where his thoughts were going. So he grabbed his bag and headed home. Harry just got inside when Pig flew into the house. Harry had to three attempts to catch the tiny owl before finally grabbing him, taking the note then sitting the owl on his shoulder while he read.

'Harry, I asked Hermione to marry me, she said yes. I need you to get over here; we're sorting out details, as my best man you have to help with this. Yes Draco can come with you, just get here, Ron.' Harry laughed, then quickly replied, 'Ron, I'll be there soon, I just got home from work, Draco had to work back a bit. I'll just let him know where I'll be, he's bound to turn up later. Congratulations and I'm glad your nerves didn't freeze you up. See you soon, Harry.'

Harry sent Prongs to Draco then headed up to have a shower and change; then headed out, he apparated to the Burrow and stepped inside, instantly hugging Hermione and Ron.

'Congratulations,' Harry beamed at them.

'Thanks Harry,' Ron smiled.

'Thank you, so we're starting on the plans.'

'Is this something you really want Ron and I to help with?'

'Yes, it's Ron's wedding too so he has to have a say, your my best friend and Ron's best man, so you have to have a say as well. Ginny is my bridesmaid, so she has a say along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and my parents.'

'Alright Hermione, anyway you want to do this, it's your wedding. So have you set a date yet?'

'No,' Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Seamus, Jean and George Granger said together.

'We're still working on it. Ron wants it as soon as possible; I thought a spring wedding would be nice.'

'Then compromise, split the difference. Not now, not six months, go with three months. It's not as cold by then and it's not that long away either. So you could be in your beautiful dress without getting cold, Ginny as well and Ron doesn't have to wait. You know he'll panic thinking you're going to change your mind or leave him if it goes on too long.'

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, then each other, smiled before hugging Harry making everyone laugh.

'It just needed the one that stopped all their fights for years. Harry comes to the rescue again,' Ginny smirked.

'It's been my job since we were eleven. So are you going with three months?'

'Yes,' Hermione and Ron said together, 'So now we just need to pin down the day.'

'You can pick that Hermione, I'm happy with any day now I know I only have to wait three months before you become my wife.'

'Okay, Ginny, let's work on that, while these two work on the stag night. We might have to change that name or everyone will think it's about Harry and not Ron.'

'We don't follow Hermione, why would calling it a stag night make everyone think of Harry?' Jean asked.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Molly and Arthur stared at Harry who laughed before pulling his wand and sending his patronus towards the Grangers.

'My patronus is a stag like my father's animagus form, his name is Prongs.'

'There so beautiful, what are they for?' Jeans smiled as the patronus slowly vanished.

'To ward off dementors mainly, but they can be used to protect against a wide range of magical creatures and beings. I mainly use mine to send messages to Draco, Hermione or Ron.'

'Send messages, but there a mist, so how does that work?' George asked.

Hermione sent her patronus to her parents, 'You can have them speak for you.'

'It was your voice but you're lips never moved, that's incredible darling,' Jean said.

'Yes, Harry taught all of us to conjure one; he learned when he was thirteen. Okay, you two, get to work while we do the same,' Hermione said in her snippy bossy voice.

'Yes ma'am,' Ron and Harry said together both saluting making everyone laugh.

'It seems they know Hermione very well and have answered like that before,' George chuckled.

'All the time, especially at Hogwarts, so Harry and I got so used to just saying yes ma'am to Hermione before she went off on one of her tirades. Which is one thing I love about you Hermione,' Ron said hurriedly.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed as Ron tried not to let Hermione get angry, it worked, her hardened face softened until she smiled.

'Come on Harry, let's sit in here and work on the stag night or the Harry Potter night.'

'Don't be a smart arse Ron,' Harry laughed then followed his friend into the living room. They sat down with a butterbeer in their hands and talked about the stag night, when it would be, where it would be and who would be there. They both knew one thing; it was going to be a very interesting night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Draco arrived just over an hour later and he joined Harry and Ron in the living room. He made a few suggestions; some Ron loved, so they would write those down. They left their work while they ate but the conversation was still on the wedding. When it was getting late, Hermione saw Harry give her a look, she smiled and nodded.

'Ron, let's walk Harry and Draco out,' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, okay Mione.'

'We'll see you all later, for more plans,' Harry rolled his eyes then flinched as Hermione punched his arm, 'Get ready for some bruising Ron, she hits hard.'

'I already know that Harry, doesn't Draco ever hit you when you're annoying?'

'I bruise him but not by hitting,' Draco said seriously making Ron's ears go red which made Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus laugh.

'Quite often too, anyway, enough about that, by everyone,' Harry said still laugh as everyone said goodbye and the friends headed outside, 'Draco and I have some news, but we wanted you two to be the first to know.'

'News, okay, so what is it, to do with your jobs, did you pass early?'

'No,' Draco smiled, 'Harry asked me to marry him, I said yes.'

'Blimey,' Ron gaped as Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Harry.

'It seems your fiancée is happy Ron.'

'I'm happy for you, really, but I wasn't expecting this since you don't even live together yet.'

'I was supposed to move into Harry's today, but I had to work back.'

'Congratulations Draco,' Ron shook his hand then hugged him, 'You've proven you love Harry, that's all I care about.'

'Thanks Ron, I do love him, more than anything.'

Hermione let Harry go then hugged Draco, 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks Hermione.'

'There's something else we want to say, or ask,' Harry said, then waited until Hermione let Draco go and the two men put their arms around each other and explained what they wanted and why. At first Ron and Hermione were confused, but they realised Harry and Draco was right, so they agreed and said they would be at Harry's place the following weekend.

Harry and Draco went straight to Draco's home, but only packed up his clothes since it was late. They thought they would get the rest over the next few days. So after unpacking, the two men headed into the bathroom, showered together, making love, washing each other, drying each other before climbing into bed where they held each other and talked about their future, their future together.

The following weekend, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron stood together with Kingsley Shacklebolt in the back garden of Harry's home. The minister performed the wedding ceremony that bonded Harry and Draco together, forever. Harry and Draco had spoken about how they would get married, and because of who Harry was, they knew they wouldn't get any privacy or peace if word got out. So they both decided in a private and quiet ceremony with just Hermione and Ron in attendance apart from Kingsley who as minister could perform the ceremony without anyone finding out. Draco's parents were now dead, they died in Azkaban and he wanted nothing to do with any of his old friends. Even though Harry had a lot of close friends, today he only wanted to share it with his two closest friends. They were going to organise a big party for everyone to celebrate with them after Hermione and Ron's wedding, but their marriage was going to stay private until then. When Harry and Draco spoke their words of love, Hermione couldn't stop sniffing back her tears, but Harry and Draco only had eyes and ears for each other. When Kingsley announced they were bonded in marriage, they continued to stare at each other until Ron told them to kiss already. Finally their lips joined in a very heated and hungry kiss, sealing their promises and their love for each other.

Harry and Draco couldn't be happier, with their married life and with their training. They were both told they were progressing faster than normal and would probably complete their training after two years instead of three and a lot of that was their early training they did at Hogwarts. Harry continued to help Hermione and Ron with their wedding plans, Draco always beside Harry. Whenever they went out together whether it was to work or just shopping, people would smile because they could see how happy their hero was. Harry was pleased that people had stopped coming up to him and shaking his hand or hugging him. He appreciated what they said, but it still made him uncomfortable.

Harry just finished his rounds when Draco walked up to him, 'Sorry love, I'm going to be late again.'

'It's fine babe, you know I'll be at the Burrow. With only three days to go, we have to get everything finalised, even though it is, but Hermione wants to check and double check.'

Draco laughed, 'Yes, I've gotten to know Hermione over the last couple of years. So I'll meet you there, probably in an hour, hour and a half tops.'

'Okay, I love you,' Harry kissed Draco.

'I love you too,' Draco smiled then walked back to the mind damaged ward.

Harry went straight home, showered and changed. He hoped Draco wouldn't be that long, normally he wasn't, but on the odd day he hadn't gotten home until Harry was asleep.

Harry apparated to the Burrow, he stepped inside and saw Charlie talking to Bill. Even though he didn't feel anything for him anymore, this would be the first time they had been anywhere near each other since that Christmas before they left Hogwarts apart from when Harry spied on him to see how he felt. Harry ignored him and went straight over to Hermione and Ron who were sitting at the table discussing the food and drinks.

'So, are you two still holding it together?'

'Barely,' Ron rolled his eyes, 'Three more days, blimey, I never realised how much was involved in a wedding. You do have the ring, don't you Harry and you're tux?'

'Yes, I have told you a thousand times, the ring is with my tux and your tux is also with mine, relax Ron or you're going to pass out before the wedding. How are you doing Hermione?'

'She's as bad as Ron, she never stops asking me if my dress is ready, is the ring safe, is her accessories together,' Ginny rolled her eyes making Harry laugh, 'They're both as bad as each other. But since you're here, you get to deal with them for a while, I'm knackered and I want to spend time with my boyfriend for a while.'

'Go Ginny, I've got these two, I've even got them a calming draught ready if I think they're getting worse,' Harry squeezed in beside Hermione and looked over the food and drinks list. He had noticed that Charlie had been watching him, but to Harry, he wasn't even there. He didn't feel anything for him but indifference now. Those feelings were gone completely and the anger he used to feel was gone as well. He had been part of the Weasley family for so long, but Charlie acted like he wasn't and that's the way he treated Harry. Now though Harry couldn't be happier, he had the man he loved and that loved him, they were married and they were happy.

'Okay, that's done, finally,' Hermione said sagging a little, 'Thanks Harry.'

'Anything for my best friends and I am best man, it's my job to help. You told me that remember Hermione,' Harry gave her his lopsided cheeky smile making her laugh.

'I do and you have, so thank you.'

'So Harry, are you going to ignore me all night?' Charlie asked stiffly.

'I wasn't ignoring you Charlie, I've been busy. Is there something you wanted?'

'Yes, why did you not give me permission to get into your place? That pissed me right off, even Ron couldn't tell me why?'

'I wanted my privacy Charlie,' Harry sighed but stood up and faced him, 'I was working, I needed time alone.'

Charlie grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the others. Harry glared then pulled his arm away.

'Don't grab me Charlie; I'm not one of your men that you like to man handle.'

'Why did you do that, stop seeing me? I thought we always got together when I was home, I ended up going without any sex the last few times, all thanks to you.'

'Harry, love,' Draco said as he stepped inside and over to Harry. He slipped his arms around Harry then kissed him, 'Is everything okay?'

'Fine love, so how was work?'

'Good, got it all sorted.'

'How long have you two been together?' Charlie glared at Draco.

'Since Hogwarts, at the ball,' Harry smiled at Draco, 'Then we fell in love, right babe?'

'Right love, so is there anything else to do or can we go home? I'm absolutely knackered.'

'I'll give you a massage after a bath, but I think we're finished.'

'Now wait a minute, what about us Harry, I thought we had something?'

Harry saw Draco nod and knew what it meant, so he turned to face Charlie, but this time his face was calm and impassive.

'Really, well you had a strange way of showing it, by leaving all the time. So I decided if that's the way you wanted to be, I wanted nothing to do with you. Then I got to know Draco, we fell in love then got married,' Harry and Draco held their fingers up, 'So I don't think we have any more to say to each other Charlie. Come on babe, let's go and I'll help you unwind.'

'Oh that sounds good,' Draco and Harry said goodbye to everyone then left the Burrow.

'He didn't even tell me, just let me think he'd be here and now his married,' Charlie growled angrily, 'We had something special, I thought we could finally have a future together, that blond bastard ruined it, he won't get away with this.'

'That's it,' Hermione fumed as she stood up, 'This is all your fault Charlie and you know why?'

'I never did anything Hermione.'

'That's right, you didn't except use Harry for sex then leave him with a broken heart. He was in love with you and you just left, no goodbye, nothing. He wakes up and you're gone, then you come back and the same thing happened. He lets you in once more hoping you might finally stay or even say something about how you felt, but again Harry wakes and you've gone, back to Romania. You used Harry for sex, then thought every time you came home he would be waiting for you. Well guess what, he decided to stop letting you come and go, he stopped letting you play with his feelings and affections, he got over you thanks to Draco.'

'Thanks why he was so quiet when we returned to Hogwarts, wasn't it Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Is that the reason he didn't want to play quidditch?' Ginny asked sadly.

'Yes, I overheard him talking to himself one day. Quidditch reminded him of Charlie, Ron and Ginny, you reminded him of Charlie, even I did. So he distanced himself from us because he was hurting, a lot. This day I heard him he was sitting under the big beech tree with his books, but he was staring down over the quidditch stadium, he could see Ron flying. He sounded so heartbroken, so hurt, but I never told him I heard him. He tried so hard to make sure none of us found out how he felt because he didn't want any of you to feel awkward when he came here, but he felt used and then dumped, it's taken him a long time to forget the pain Charlie put him through, again that was thanks to Draco.'

'It seems like this is your fault Charlie, but Harry is happy with Draco, leave them alone,' Arthur said sternly.

Charlie heard the words; he had hurt Harry because he never told him how he felt, now it was too late. Charlie turned and hurried up the stairs to his old room, slamming the door behind him, but seconds later Ginny stepped in.

'Did you love him Charlie?'

'Yes, I still do, but I had to leave, I had to work Ginny.'

'Did you tell Harry any of this?'

'No, I figured he knew how I felt.'

'Charlie,' Ginny sighed, 'Even though Harry always seemed older and in some ways he was, he's very innocent and naïve when it comes to relationships and life's normal experiences. He grew up with danger around him, so he looks for danger; it became second nature to him. He never looked for signs that you might have wanted more; he would need to hear you say it before he realised. But you didn't do the right thing here Charlie, you did just leave. Harry came here that day, the last time you were together. I saw he looked surprised when he heard you'd gone, then hurt but he covered it so well, then acted like nothing was going on, he did leave in a hurry. I never knew why at the time, not until Hermione explained. The last two times you were here, Harry said he was working. I don't believe he was, I believe he was trying to forget about you. Another thing, every time you were here when Harry was, not once did I see you show Harry any affection, you never touched him, you never even spoke to him until he was ready to go. So Harry probably thought you didn't feel anything for him because you never showed how you felt.'

'I've really lost him all because I'm so thick. It just never occurred to me that he would need to hear me tell him, I thought I showed him.'

'Why didn't you ever say something before just leaving?'

'I hate goodbyes, especially with Harry. So at Hogwarts, what Hermione said, he was quiet?'

'Yes, and he never spent a lot of time with any of us. He spent time with Draco and Elizabeth the other student who Madame Pomfrey took into her early training program. We saw those three together a lot, usually in the library, sometimes outside. During the ball, Draco asked Harry to dance as he didn't know any other gay blokes. That was his excuse, he had liked Harry for a while, but wasn't sure how Harry felt about him. They actually snogged that night, for the first time. They mainly did that because the governors didn't like to see Harry and Draco together and wanted them to stop, then they tried to seal the doors so Harry couldn't leave. But he just tore the doors off the great hall and left, leaving the governors without the person they intended to make a speech about. We all went up to the room of requirement and had our own celebrations. I've never seen Harry smile so much as he did that night and it was because Draco kept showing him affecting, giving him attention. Harry hates attention but that's because of the saviour shit, but Draco was showing real attention because he liked Harry. That's all you had to do Charlie and maybe things could have been different. Anyway, I'll leave you to think because you're going to have to get used to seeing them together, especially at the wedding,' Ginny kissed her brother's cheek then left his room, she did feel sorry for him, but she also knew he brought it all on himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Hermione and Ron's wedding was beautiful, it was traditional, held in a church so all the magical people were told to keep their wands hidden and no magic as there would be muggles there. The reception was held at the Burrow that was mainly down to their being plenty of room. Harry had stood beside Ron in his black tux and when he first dressed, Draco almost raced Harry off to the bed, but Ron's panicked voice made him remember what they were doing and there was no time for sex. Draco said he'd never seen Harry look as gorgeous as he did in that tux. For their wedding, both Draco and Harry wore suits, nice and very dressy suits that they both thought looked good on them, but the way Harry looked now was making Draco's mouth water. Ron saw it and Harry saw it, Harry laughed where Ron kept anxiously telling them there was no time, he was getting married so they had to focus.

So as everyone arrived at the Burrow, the muggles arriving in cars while the witches and wizards all apparated. Hermione and Ron were in a horse drawn carriage with Harry and Ginny in another behind the happy couple. When they arrived everyone cheered then more pictures were being taken. Even though the photographer took a lot of photos of Hermione and Ron, he did keep taking pictures of Harry especially when Harry was with Draco.

After the speeches, the band started to play and everyone basically had a party. But Hermione and Ron noticed Harry, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and a heap of their other friends over in a corner whispering about something.

'What are they planning?' Hermione asked.

'No idea, but you know they won't go too far Hermione, not with my parents and yours, not to mention the minister and McGonagall.'

'Yes, but I'm not sure I trust them.'

Harry led the group up on stage then got nods from his friends, 'Hi, as Hermione and Ron's best friend, this lot behind me said it was up to me to speak even though they know I hate doing stuff like this. Anyway, Ron, Hermione, we all got together over the last few weeks to plan a surprise for you. One that will shock your pants off, sorry Hermione,' Harry chuckled, 'But don't worry, it's nothing bad, it's all good innocent fun, you and Ron are going to have all the indecent fun later,' Harry waited for the crowd to stop laughing, 'Sorry Hermione,' Harry chuckled.

'Harry Potter you behave yourself,' Hermione called, 'It's my wedding day.'

'I'm behaving Hermione, I'll misbehave when I get home, ask Draco. Anyway,' Harry chuckled again, 'All of us wanted to do something special for you, mainly because of how long it took you two to admit your feelings for each other. All of us could see it back when you were twelve. So this is to say we love you. Just please forgive us if we don't sound the best,' Harry smiled then all the friends started singing to Hermione and Ron. Sometimes they sang together sometimes they sang alone. At one time Harry and Ginny got Hermione and Ron up on stage. Harry stood beside Ron singing towards Hermione and Ginny stood beside Hermione singing to Ron. Then Neville and the Patil twins did a song together making everyone laugh not because it wasn't any good, the song was meant to be funny and it was. After a dozen songs Harry finished off with a beautiful love song, he was sitting beside Draco while he played the piano. All the friends stood for applause before Hermione ended up crying on Harry's shoulder, 'Why is it that she always cries on me, you know I'm not good with crying girls Hermione.'

'She yells at me and cries on you Harry, put up with just like I have to.'

'You're her husband, you should be yelled at, I'm just the best friend.'

'See, it's the golden trio, one of them is always there for another and then they swap around,' Neville chuckled.

'Only as friends Neville, I only shag Draco and never a girl,' Harry shuddered making everyone laugh, 'Come on Hermione, stop the tears.'

'That was beautiful, it was all so nice, thank you,' Hermione started to hug all her friends as Ron hugged Harry then everyone else.

'Come on love, let's have a dance?' Draco took Harry's hand and they stepped onto the dance floor, 'It was good though.'

'Even though I was nervous and I hate people staring at me, it was good. We didn't sound too bad and all of us only missed a couple of steps in the dancing, a few words in the songs. But having you beside me helped though, so I wasn't so bad.'

'I will always be beside you.' Draco's voice was low and seductive.

Harry groaned softly, 'So will I babe, always with you. Do you think we could go home now?'

'Everyone,' Hermione said from the stage, 'Now it's my turn to surprise all of you. It seems people are hearing this rumour and keep coming up to ask Ron and I if it's true. As most of you know, Harry gets written about so much and most of it isn't true. So I thought I would put everyone straight, but just so you know, Harry and Draco were planning on telling you after tonight then get all their friends to their place to party with them. Just make sure it's after we get back from our honeymoon Harry.'

'If I tried before Hermione, I could see you doing things to me that I wouldn't wish on anyone, you're scary. So go ahead, tell everyone our news,' Harry said then lowered his voice, 'Seems we have to wait a bit babe.'

'Yes, we do,' Draco shrugged.

'We already know their gay, together and shagging, what else is there?' George yelled.

'Harry and Draco are married, they had a quiet ceremony at their home that Kingsley conducted with Ron and I witnessing for them.'

Everyone started applauding before congratulation the two men, 'So you decided to go further than just living together. You like to surprise everyone Harry,' Seamus said.

'It keeps life interesting Seamus, never a dull moment with me around.'

'Yeah, Hhhaaaarrry used to… be my lover, noooow he has the death….death eater to fuck,' Charlie slurred as he stood behind the group.

'Charlie, don't…ever call Draco that or you might finally see the real me and that's something you really don't want to see,' Harry warned.

'It's fine love, leave him, he's hurt.'

'That's it Charlie, you've had enough. I told you to leave Harry and Draco alone,' Arthur and Bill pulled Charlie away, 'Sorry Harry, sorry Draco, go back to your dancing.'

'Sorry love, he should not have said that. But I don't get why he's hurt, he's the one that kept leaving me, not the other way around.'

'Harry,' Ginny said softly, 'He loved you and thought you knew, he's not one for saying that type of thing. So he realised it was his fault that you broke up and he is hurting right now.'

'Look, I know he's your brother, but I really don't care how he feels anymore.'

'Let's not worry about it, dad and Bill are taking care of him. We'll just go back to enjoying the party,' Ron said trying to break the tension.

'Yeah, sorry, I didn't want anything to spoil your day.'

'It's not your fault Harry, go dance with Draco and thank you again for the surprise.'

Harry hugged his friends, 'You know I'd do anything for you two. Now go dance before you leave, enjoy your time with everyone,' Harry waited until all his friends went to dance, 'I'm sorry, he went too far love.'

'It's not your fault, he's finally realised what he lost. But I have you now, for good.'

Harry smiled then slipped his arms around Draco, 'You have, we're together, we're married and we're happy. Then maybe in a few years we'll talk about a family.'

'That's what I'm hoping for love. But right now we're going to be healers first, so let's just concentrate on our jobs and us. Come here,' Draco smirked then wrapped his arms around Harry and they stood there holding each other, not dancing, not moving in anyway, just holding the one they loved.

The end:


End file.
